


Greed

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Consensual, Double Penetration, F/F, G!P, I'm not sure., It's practically porn, Magical Clone, Multiple Orgams, No Plot, Or Is It?, Read and tell me, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by leh_beed23: Reverse Cowgirl </p>
<p>I hope I meet your expectations, gahh my muse has been in hibernation. </p>
<p>Peek Inside: Extracting her fingers, the savior wiped the remainder of the lubricant over her dick; stroking it a bit roughly, no doubt preparing herself for the extreme tightness to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leh_beed23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leh_beed23/gifts).



> Spasmed is a word okay? Okay.

 

 

Her breath came out hot against the shell of Regina’s ear. “Are you nice and full, Regina?”

 

“…yes.”

 

“Tell me, do you like the feel of my cock stuffed to the hilt inside your hungry, wet cunt?”

 

“O-oh, yes.”

 

“Do you want more, Regina?”

 

“Mmm, more?”

 

Emma nodded her head buried in the brunette’s neck. After marking her, she came face to face with the gasping woman. “What I mean is, do you want me to fill your ass?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Okay, then.” Emma began to extract herself from Regina’s constricting core until Regina’s mind, drunk with lust, caught up with Emma’s actions. “No!” The brunette grabbed Emma’s shaft, “Stay in my pussy.” She commanded, though it sounded more like a plea.

 

Emma grinned. “I thought you wanted me to fuck your ass.”

 

“I do!” Regina thrashed Emma down onto the bed, instantly straddling the blonde’s hips so her back was to Emma’s front. She pressed the balls of her feet into the mattress while in a squatting position. “Your cock is so fat inside me.” She cried.

 

Emma gripped Regina by the hips as the brunette bounced on Emma’s erection as someone would on an exercise ball. She watched her phallus continuously disappear into Regina, obscured by the flesh of her round ass that rise and fell, filling the room with loud sounds of a repetitious ‘ _smack-smack-smack’._

Holding onto Emma’s shins to keep herself balanced, Regina came to a slow and turned her head towards Emma. She bit her lip, “are you enjoying the view, Sheriff?”

 

Emma watched the Queen lower herself once more. The smacking had stopped but as Regina kept her slow movements, her question fell on deaf ears because Emma only heard the slimy squelching noise of Regina’s sex _milking_ her member.

 

Quicker than the speed of light, Emma thrusted forward grabbing the mayor’s dark hair in one hand and grasping her throat with the other hand; struck with desire. Regina’s back was forced into an arch as Emma released her seed deep into pocket of her yearning pussy.

 

The blonde grunted out a “ _moth-er-fu-cker!”,_ before collapsing backwards onto the giant, plush pillows.Jaw slackened, Regina slowly rose off of Emma but paused, still hovering over the sheriff’s softening cock. Regina placed her hand at the opening between her legs and Emma watched her cum slipping from sore lips and dripping into the mayor’s olive palm.

 

She looked Emma ball in the eyes, raised her cupped palm to her lips and with one lap of her flattened tongue cleaned the remnants of Emma’s orgasm from her hand.

 

The savior felt herself hardening again at the sight and Regina crawled up toward the head of the bed. Face to face, she whispered against Emma’s pink lips, “You taste delectable as always, dear. _But_ ,” she slowly ran her tongue across Emma’s bottom lip, closing her eyes just a moment. They reopened and she pursed her lips and batted those mesmerizing mocha eyes at the blonde, “you forgot about me.” Taking Emma’s right hand, she brought it between her parted thighs, “I’m still throbbing for you, Emma.”

 

The savior stared at her. “You’re such a rude, impatient, beautiful, _greedy girl.”_ She growled. At the rise in Emma’s voice, a figure emerged from the conjoined bathroom. Tugging a distracted Regina to sit her ass onto her lap, Emma growled yet again into her ear, “by the time the night is over, I would have emptied myself in _both_ your tight little holes.” For emphasis, Emma reached her hands around the front of the brunette roughly squeezing her tits and pressed the head of her newfound hard-on near the puncture of Regina’s backside.

 

A fresh gush of liquid pooled at the Queen’s core and the figure revealed themself. At the foot of the bed stood a female in all her naked glory; green eyes, blonde hair, a mischievous smirk and between her legs an erect appendage.

 

A legitimate clone of Emma.

 

Looking at the woman behind and beneath her and back at the clone, Regina squeaked out terribly confused and tensing up to prepare for an attack from whatever magical mishap this may be, “Emma, who is- what is that?” The blonde looked at the clone and smiled at Regina’s mild panicking. Not missing Emma’s nonchalance, she demanded, “What are you doing?”

 

Emma grazed her teeth against the shell of Regina’s ear, totally relaxed and unsurprised. She hummed, “giving my spoiled little Queen what she wants.” She looked at her clone, “I’ve learned a spell or two over the past weeks, and…I figure why not _seek for your appraisal._ ‘Swan’ over there – as I’ve decided to call her – is under my command and runs purely on my emotions toward you. An exact replica of me, without ‘thoughts of her own.’ _”_

She ran a trail of kisses down Regina’s neck, then to her shoulder and again up to the back of her ear. “As it would have happened earlier –had you not tackled me onto the bed– Swan is going to insert herself into your little cunt and _I…”_  Burying her nose into Regina’s hair, Emma inhaled sharply; simultaneously rubbing her open palms on the Queen’s rear. “I’m going to plunge by swollen cock far up your ass. Do you want that, babygirl?”

 

Letting go of fears, her body was shuddering with excitement and anticipation causing her voice to come out strained and low. “On Cora’s grave, _yes!”_

Emma stopped tweaking the brunette’s rocks for nipples and gently took Regina by the chin, turning her face around. Emma peered at her earnestly. “Are you sure, Regina?”

 

They’ve came so, so far. As individuals and as a couple and here in this moment, recalling all that they’ve been through; Regina has never loved or trusted anyone more than she does Emma Swan. The brunette stared back at her in wonder and slowly closed the distance between them. Their lips tangoed in passion. In lust. In love.

 

Breaking away she softly said, “have your filthy way with me, my dearest love.”

 

∞

 

Carefully slipping her index and middle fingers to and fro within the thick, peachy, ring of muscle, Emma chucked the bottle of lube to the side of the bed.

 

Regina was bent forward on all fours over Emma’s extended legs whimpering at the feel of Emma meticulously stretching her ass. “Are you ready?”

 

The mayor breathed slowly and looked up to _Swan_ still standing at the end of the bed –supposedly waiting for a command– flashing a smirk of her own to the clone she replied, “I’m more than ready.”

 

Extracting her fingers, the savior wiped the remainder of the lubricant over her dick; stroking it a bit roughly, no doubt preparing herself for the extreme tightness to come. She got up onto her knees and inched her way to align herself with Regina. “Look at you…” she bent forward planting a kiss onto each of the Queen’s ass cheeks. “Nice and open for me…waiting…wanting…” Without warning she sank her teeth into the mayor’s full round rump, causing Regina to hiss in pleasure.

 

“You like it when people kiss your ass don’t you?”

 

One of Regina’s arms shifted from beneath herself and when Emma received no reply, she hurriedly pulled both the brunette’s arms behind her back and held them there. “Did I say you can touch yourself?”

 

“Emma…I’m so ready, _please_.” She whined.

 

The blonde’s attentions were caught by a damp patch formed on the spread, soaked by the mayor’s core. “I don’t know why I continue to spoil you.” Emma panted, immensely turned on she began grinding her hips into Regina’s. She placed the mushroomed tip of herself at Regina’s asshole, slowly working herself inside. Snug inside her lover, she threw her head back at her accuracy of how cramped inside Regina’s hole would be.

 

The brunette groaned in pleasure heavily and Emma took it as an incentive to lay back down pulling Regina’s back to her chest by the throat. The blonde threw her other arm around the front of Regina’s frame, effectively locking the brunette’s arms into place. Steadily she started moving her dick in and out of the tight canal. “ _Oh, Emma_ …”

 

“Swan,” Emma called to her clone, “would you do me a favor and handle her cunt for me please?”

 

The duplicate made her first movement from she appeared, working her way up the bed. “On three, I want you to pack that nice cock of ours pass the Queen’s soaked fatty lips, okay?”

 

The clone looked eager and on Emma’s account, did as she were told. “Oh _gods_ , Regina cried out, laying immobile with two dicks thrusting in and out of her.

 

“She likes her clit played with too, Swan.” Emma panted beneath Regina. “And don’t be afraid to mix a little pain with pleasure, either. Pinch her lips every now and then.” The clone vigorously slammed her hips back and forth, while taking Emma’s word, she nipped at the brunette’s outer labia ensuring to leave her fingernail marks.

 

Suddenly Regina yelped out a “ _fucking me so right!”_

“That’s my babygirl.” Emma hummed, “nice and vocal.” She clenched her hand around Regina’s throat just a little harder. “You ready to come for me?” Emma increased the strength behind her thrusts, stretching Regina’s asshole wider as she did so. “You like feeling completely full?”

 

“Ooh, yes Emma!” Regina reflexively went to arch her back but was prevented by Emma’s strong hold.  “I’m going to-to-”

 

Swan’s movements stopped as a spout of fluid targeted her abdomen. A shrill cry filled the room as Regina broke from Emma’s hold, her hips wildly riding the two thick cocks in both her openings. The atmosphere was damn well electric and Emma’s body spasmed, releasing her finish into Regina’s ass.

 

The brunette’s body slumped and she fell backward onto Emma, beyond spent. And to add fuel to the flame, the clone had resumed her thrusts, not given an order to stop just yet. On instinct, Regina clamped her thighs shut, weakly groaning, “s-sensitive…st-op.”

 

∞

 

It took a little time to come down from her post-orgasm haze but as soon as she did, she heard her lover’s plea and noticed the brainless clone’s unrelenting motions.

 

Hurriedly, she waved her hand in Swan’s direction causing the clone to vanish into nothingness. Emma then shifted in the covers so that Regina lay next to her, in her loving embrace.

 

Reaching over the bedside Emma retrieved something from the draw of the nightstand. She reached down to where she and Regina’s were still intimately conjoined and pulled out slowly; replacing her cock with an anal plug.

 

Crickets sang outside their bedroom windows and for a moment they both remained completely still; Emma taking in Regina’s beauty underneath the ginger hued light of a setting sky and Regina trying to think of a moment in her past where she’s ever felt _blissful._ Her love caressed her cheeks and she never shied away from Emma’s touch.

 

“You’re gonna sleep the night away with nothing but sweet dreams.” Serenity rang through Emma’s voice as she soothingly drew small patterns across the little hairs of Regina’s tummy. “And in the morning, I’m going to take you out to breakfast, wherever you want, and you’ll dine with my cum still inside you.” The blonde placed a lingering kiss to Regina’s forehead. “Rest, now.”

 

A little moan escaped the Queen’s lips until her eyelids grew too heavy and she was fast asleep.

 

 


End file.
